Percy's Sister
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: Hey Everyone! I just wanted to write a story about PJO mixed in with my fake life. Like an X-Over. I think it came out 'okay.' Could be better, though. Flame will be received and ....... wait for it..... IGNORED!
1. I Meet My Long, Lost Brother!

**Hi, Hi! I was just thinking that other story that I said was a suprise. Well, I was thinking, whynot tell you now? I know I ruined the wait and suspense, but I just couldn't resist! Anyway, this tory is about Percy Jackson and the Olympians featuring...(drum roll)... me! I just thought how I did a little thing kinda the same as this crossover with Maximum Ride I did months ago, why not with PJO? My name in the story is AquaGlow. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson or his family or friends, neighbors, teachers, um what else? Oh yeah, Parents, his awesomeness, his author, um, well, you get the point of this whole list, right? I don't own Percy Jackson, but AquaGlow.**

**

* * *

**

AquaGlow's POV

Ugh, I cannot belive today had to be so cloudy! I soooo wanted to go out and hang with my gal pals and stuff, but my parents, Dena and Robert, told me it wasn't safe for me. Hi, my name is AquaGlow Venidoo. Yeah, freakshow of a name, huh? I don't know why, but my mom said that she should name me AquaGlow, for no reason, it just felt right to her. (shrugs) Guess I'll never know. I have black hair with tan and icy blue highlights here and there. I love my life. I'm a straight A student. I have awesome friends. No boyfriend, but I really don't want one. And great parents. Until now. Then, out of the blue, I said we should go to Coney Island.

" Mom, Dad, can we go to Coney Island?" I gave them my world-famous 'Pwetty-Pwease' face so they could cave in. They did. Well technacally, this is what they said.

" Aq, you know its too cold out. You'll catch something." My dad turned away and kept reading his novel.

" Rob, I think it'd be better if we did go." Mom, always comes through for me.

" But, Dena, she can get--"

" Ep-bep-bep! I'm the oldest in the house, and I make the desicions around here." My dad grumbled an 'alright' and got up to get the keys. **(A/N: My mom is like 52 and my dad is like 50. Don't make fun.) **

" Thanks mom," I whispered. " You always come through for me." She smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled back and got my bathing suit.

* * *

" Thanks Dad. I promise, I'll make it up to you." I hugged my dad's neck while he finished parking the car and he just grunted. I shrugged and ran to the shore.

" Aqua! Be careful, alright?" My mom called to me and I just nodded to them. I jumped in the water and swam. I came up and shaked my head like a dog, to get the water out. Useless attempt. I looked up to find the clouds still brewing. I sighed and just floated there for a while. I looked around and the whole beach was deserted. My parents were the only human beings. They were on a blanket. My mom was talking about something I couldn't make out.

" Man, why did the day have to be so gloomy? Why Zeus?" Ya see, I love Greek Mythology, so I always talk to 'em. My parents find it strange, but they just shrug it off.

" Time to get out." I swam to shore and slumped on the sand. I looked over to where the rocks would be and found a figure. I let my elbows suport my weight and got up. I ran to the human and found a boy. Say, fourteen to fifteen. Like me. He had dark hair, almost black. His face was full of grime and dirt. His clothes were in the same condition. He had an orange T-Shirt. His shirt was so dirty and grimy, I could hardly make out the words on it.

" C. Ca- Cem- Camp. Camp! Hole. No wait. _Half_, Blade, no, Blood? Blood! Camp Half-Blood! Wait a sec, Camp Half Blood? Why would a camp be called_ that_?** (A/N: Percy Jackson the books don't exist in this story.)** I looked down at his jeans and found a blood stain on his knee. It was huge! I gasped and looked at his face. Poor guy. He was probably fighting someone. Then, I looked at his right. There was sword. Celestial Bronze. It was in his hand. I picked it up, and the thing almost killed him. It was pretty heavy.

" Whoa, easy now." I turned around to see it clearly and found that it had blood. I gasped again and dropped it.

" Wait a sec. What the hell I'm I doing? I should be helping this guy, not putting him under a microscope! Mom! Dad! Come quick! Dad, call a hospital! Now!" My parents rushed towards to see what was the problem and their faces were shocked at the sight of the injured boy.

" Dad! Call the freakin' ambulance!"

" Oh yes, at once, of course." He flipped out his 'Razor' and dialled 911.

" Mom, do ya see this sword?" She hesitated and bit her lip.

" W-What sword? That's just a-a-a pen! There we go, a pen! Sword! How absurd! Honey, have you swallowed too much salt water? You're probably dehydrated, that's all, and your hallucinating! Come on, nothing a little water won't fix!" She gripped my arm in an attempt to bring me to the picnic blanket, but I jerked away and ran to the boy's side. I brought him to his feet and waved my mother to come help me pick him up. I held his waist up, and my mom carried his legs. We heard an ambulance's ring and the rest was all a daze.

* * *

I was sitting next to Percy. It was the wounded boy's name. Percy, Percy Jackson. He had olive skin, dark hair, and many bruises and cuts. I kinda figured out his name by finding a note in his wallet. I am not a gold-digger! I was just looking inside to find some sort of I.D. or somethin'. It was in script, like a female wrote it. Probably his mom or his girlfriend or someone.

" Ouhhhh," I heard him groan as he slowly opened his eyes. I placed my bookmark in my book and set it down on the stool next to me.

" Ouhhhhhhhhh, where am I?" He tried to sit up but he was too weak, so I pushed him back down softly.

" You're too weak, don't try to sit up."

" The hell are you?" Rude much?

" Thank you for that lovely greeting (note the sarcasm). I'm AquaGlow. Don't make fun." Even though I said that he still laughed at the name. But it was a weak laugh. If this guy wasn't injured right now, I swear I would murder him!

" Percy ain't a great name either, so hmm!" I crossed my arms over my chest and spun around on my stool.

" Oh, (cough) it was just (cough) a jo-(cough)-ke." I turned around again and stared at his now stiched up wound. He saw me staring at his knee and looked down softly.

" Crap." His head fell back on the pillow and he raised his left arm weakly to rub his temples.

" You _feel_ like crap, don't you?" I couldn't help the pun.

" Funny, what happened?" I bit my lip and told him about what happened between me and my parents and what happened at the beach. I told him about his sword.

" Wait, you could see (cough) the sword?"

" Yeah. All my life, I've seen things like this. Celestial bronze knives, demons, gods. One time, I walked up to a guy who strangely resembled an Argus. Just smaller. It was cool. He just turned around to stare at me with his hundred eyes and just walked away to catch a train. It was headed to Long Island." I looked at him to find he was asleep. Ugh! No one listens to me! Then a lady who kinda looked like Percy ran to the boy and hugged him. She had fear and terror in her eys. They were also puffy and red from crying.

" Oh, my poor baby! Percy, please wake up! Please look at me." She kept her hands on his cheeks and gently slapping them. Gently, though. He slowly opened his eyes to find his mom staring at him.

" Hi mom," he said weakly as a smile crept to his face.

" Oh, my boy's alive!" She exclaimed as she hugged his head tightly, causing him to cough rackingly, from the cut off of air.

" M-om, please (coughs rackingly) let go!"

" Oh sorry," she said as she let go and laid him back on the bed.

" How ya feeling, sweety?" She cupped Percy's left cheek for comfort.

" A little bit okay, I guess." He coughed again as his mom let go of his cheek in order to get something from her purse.

" I brought you something." She smiled and he smiled back as she took out a thermus.

" What is it?"

" My special, blue cookies." She looked pleased at how happy her son's reaction was.

" Really? Oh, (cough) thanks mom." He hugged her and she helped him sit up. He took a bite out of the cookie and sighed wistfully. His mom looked at me with a confused face.

" Wouldn't you like some?" She gestured to the thermus and I just shook my head.

" Um, I don't think I can receive anything from strangers, sorry."

" Oh please, you saved my son from becoming a decaying corpse! You deserve one!" She handed me one and I took a small bite and sank a bit in my chair. It was soooo good. It was all blue and looked like it was rotten but really it tasted like it came from the Gods.

" Good (cough) isn't it?" Percy looked at me and I nodded rapidly. Then all of a sudden three people came storming into the hospital room. Two boys and one girl.

They all looked about the same age as Percy. The girl had blond curls pulled back in a pigtail, though a few bangs were on the sides of her face. Her eyes were a stormy gray. A yankees cap was in her back pocket of her grimy jeans. She has an orange shirt the same as what Percy wore. But less grimy. It read _Camp Half-Blood_. She also wore this beaded nacklace with an owl in the center.

One of the boys was walking limply. Like he didn't even have real legs. He had curly brown hair. A little wispy beard had started at his chin. He had a lot of acne. I'm really trying not to insult him here, so don't get all fussy! He had the same shirt as the others. _Camp Half-Blood. _His jeans were a bit torn at his knees but they were cleaner than the others. The weird thing is though that he smelled like a goat. Ugh, pretty funky.

The other was kinda bigger than the others. Like seriously. He was like the size of a miniature cyclops. Then, I noticed his eyes. Or _eye._ One big, dark brown eye right in the middle of his forehead. I was shocked at first, but I thought that maybe I was going crazy. He had XXL jeans and an XXL _Camp Half-Blood _T-Shirt_._ His hair was a bit longer than Goat-Boy but shorter than Percy's. Anyway, can we please get back to the stinkin' story?!

" Percy! Are you okay?! Any cuts?! Bruises?!" The blond asked Percy as she examined his whole being.

" Why else would I be at a stinkin' hospital?" He sneered at her and she scoffed a 'whatever' and stood next to me.

" Percy, who's this?" She pointed at me with disgust. Hey, you're the one who has a cyclops for a friend. I wouldn't talk if I were you.

" Annabeth, she's AquaGlow. Don't laugh." Even though he said that, they all laughed. Even his mom!

" Hey! Why does everyone do that?! Jeez!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

" Ha, ha! Sorry. We just couldn't resist!" Goat-Boy laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so much.

" Whatever, Goat-Boy!" Whoopsies. I shouldn't have said that. 'Cuz they all looked at me, shocked.

" How do you know Grover is a satyr?" Percy whispered to me, so as the cameras wouldn't listen to them in the hospital room.

" I didn't!" I whispered. " He just smelled like a goat, that's all!" I whispered again as Grover smelled his armpits and shrugged.

" Oh yeah, I forgot. AquaGlow--"

" Call me Aq." I smiled a little to Percy and he nodded.

" Aq, this is Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson. Oh, and this is my mom, Sally Jackson." He gestured to them as they just gave a two-finger wave or a shake of my hand.

" Nice to meet you guys. So what exactly _are you guys?"_ I looked at them warily and they exchanged looks.

" Should we tell her?" Annabeth questioned.

" Well, she could see my sword. I guess we should." He waved his freinds and mom to his head and they bent down to huddle. They were whispering something I could make out.

" Should we really tell her, Percy?" Annabeth whispered to Percy softly.

" Of course! She could see through the Mist. I mean, she actually saw RipTide. I say we should tell her. Raise youir hands if you think so too." He raised his. Grover, Tyson, and Ms. Jackson did too. 'Cept Annabeth. She just crossed her arms and looked down. Percy nudged her and she rolled her eyes and raised her hand reluctantly. They smiled at me a little too perky. Except Annabeth.

" AquqaGlow, can you come with us for a sec?" Grover asked me with the perkiness of a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader. I shrugged and followed them out of the building. As we passed the waiting room my parents were asleep next to eachother. Lazy. I followed Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson out of the building to the parking lot. Annabeth drew out a bronze knife. I backed away from them and they just stepped closer.

" Um, guys? What're you gonna do with that bronze knife?" I gestured to the object and they smiled. Except Annabeth.

" Wait a sec, you can see it?" DUH!

" No actually, I like to say bronze knife at," I checked my sports watch." nine o' clock at night. Of course, I saw the knife!" I yelled and they clamped my mouth shut. I muffled out the words ' What?! What's Wrong?!' to them.

" Look, we already have Titans and demons on our tails. We don't need police too!" Annabeth snapped at me.

" Well, it was such a stupid question!" Then, she hooked the point of her knife into the collar of my blue shirt.

" Don't _ever _call me stupid, again." And with that she stormed into the hospital.

Boy, is this gonna be a fun night...

* * *

**Sorry if some of you don't like it. Well, if you don't like this story so much, why don't you go write your own instead of putting other people down?**


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**Hey Everyone! I don't really have an **_**excellent**_** idea for this chapter, so if you don't think it's as good as the other chapters, I don't blame ya. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Perseus Jackson. Ya know, come to think of it, I don't own anything! I just own AquaGlow, which, also come to think of it, isn't much.**

**Sorry for the holdup today. I had to go to the dentist. They put in these stupid rubber things in my teeth to create space in between so it'll be easier to put in the braces next month. I'm not scared anymore. It's weird. You get used to going to the dentist after being there for five whole freakin' hours!**

**AquaGlow's POV**

" What's with her?" I pointed to the fuming Annabeth walking toward the hospital entrace.

" Oh. She just doesn't like it when people call her stupid. Ya know, she's the daughter of Athena." Grover whispered to me as us three followed Annabeth.

" Uh-huh, and _I'm_ the daughter of Poseidon." I rolled my eyes and Grover stopped short in his tracks.

" You are?" I spun around and rolleed my eyes.

" Grover, there's this new thing called sarcasm." I shook my head and left him fingering his bottom lip.

" Hi Tyson," I smiled cheerfully at Tyson. He blushed and turned his head shyly to stare.

" H--Hello, Aqua--Gl--Gl--Glow." I chuckled and pecked his cheek, then walked away.

" Mom, Dad?" I waved my hand in front of their sleeping faces. My dad's mouth twitched, but he just kept on sleepin'. I sighed and ran toward the elevator. I saw Tyson and Grover shifting their feet toward the elevator.

" Hurry guys!" They quickened their pace and I pushed 'Up.' It went up and stopped at the third floor. I stepped out and found Percy limping into my direction.

" Perseus Jackson!" I rushed to him and caught his arm before he fell on his face.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! You know you're hurt! You can infect the dang thing! Don't move! Si'down!" I sat him on an empty chair outside his room in the hallway. I ignored the head turns and glares from nurses as I checked his knee to see if it was bleeding.

" I _have _to go, now." He said in a warning tone.

" Why? Are you late for your date with your girolfriend?" I teased in a baby voice. He rolled his eyes and tried to stand up. I placed my hand on his knee and he gritted his teeth in pain. He slumped back in his place and scowled at me. I stuck my tounge out at him and told him to stay there. Grover and Tyson were already sitting on each of Percy's sides.

" Hey, Ms. Jackson?" Percy's mom turned from talking to Annabeth and smiled.

" Yeah, sweetie?" She said in a motherly tone.

" Did the Doc say Percy could leave?" She pursed her lips and shook her head.

" _What? _I'm sorry, Ms. Jackson..." I said, but then a deep voice finished my sentence. " But the only way Percy can leave is by my permission." I looked up and found Dr. Rememtin smiling at Ms. Jackson.

" Well, can he leave? Doctor..."

" Rememtin." He correted her. He continued, " Yes, just don't place too much force on his knee, okay?" She nodded politely and they started to chit-chat. Annabeth strolled toward me.

" Um, Annabeth? I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean to offend you in any way." She scowled and folded her arms over her chest.

" Hmmph! I still don't like you." She growled and walked out into the hallway. I snarled and walked after her. She sat on the ground next to Percy.

" Now what?" I asked Percy. He just shrugged. I've only known Percy for a couple of hours... and I'm already acting as if he was my brother or somethin'.

" Oh, I almost forgot. Did you guys tell her?" He elbowed Grover. He shook his head.

" What? You guys were supposed to tell her." He sighed and looked over at me.

" Do you like camp?"

Oh, Boy...

**AquaGlow's POV**

We were in a four by four vehicle. Oh, yeah. I forgot, I'm still telling you the story. You just sit there all quiet. I forget you're even there, sometimes. Anyway, when Percy asked me if I liked camp, I said yes and before you know it, I was in here, saying goodbye to my parents. My parents didn't really mind me going to camp. My mom literally pushed me into the van. Smiling. My dad was the one with doubts. I told Percy I still need time to pack. He just told me I wouldn't need it. My dad said it was absurd, but they still let me go. It was like my destiny or somethin'.

" Hey, Percy?" I gripped the front seat's edge and rested my chin on it. He tilted his head in my direction.

" Yeah?"

" What's it like to be at Camp Half-Blood? I mean, since, I've never been at camp before in my life... I was wonderin'..." He laughed and explained.

" It's really cool. You get to play archery. Maybe Annabeth can teach ya sometime." He turned his head fully to Annbeth who was sitting next to me.

" Sure I will." She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

" Anything else?"

" Swordplay, Capture the Flag, Riding on Pegasi--"

" Pegasi?!" Stunned, I dipped my head to stare at him.

" Yeah... Oh, look. We're here. Come on." He got out of the van with the help of Argus. Yes, ya heard me right. An _Argus._ A creature who looks like a human, but really has hundreds of eyes all over their body. Even their own tounge!

" Where _are _we?" I looked around to find we were on the top of a mountain. I wasn't afraid of heights, but my nose felt ready to gush. I held it, in case.

" Zeu's Fist. Come on." He limped with Annabeth, Grover and Argus following. Tyson held my arm signaling me to follow. I jerked out of his grasp. He walked down Percy's path. I sighed and followed.

We stopped at a large tree. It had a huge pelt on it. It was like gold. Like a Golden... Fleece? I moved my pupils to find a lavender dragon. I screamed and zoomed behind Grover's back. He seemed confused to have me mounted on his back. I quivered at the sight of the huge beast. Steam huffed out of its nostrils and it rose. It was taller than the tree itself.

" Hey Peleus. How ya doin', boy?" Annabeth walked toward the monster and storked its neck. It slumped on the ground with a thud and let her stroke between its eyes.

" Hey AquaGlow! Why don't you pet it? Don't worry, he won't bite." I got off Grover and slowly manuevered my legs to the creature. I held out my hand. It snorted and extended its neck to my direction. I forgot I still had a lollipop in my pocket. It sniffed my whole body. I just stood there, frozen. Finally it found its desire.

The lollipop in my pocket. I slipped it out. Its tounge fell out of its mouth and licked my head. I yelped and fell back. My hair stood up funny. I grumbled and dropped the candy. The monster took it happily and swallowed it whole. It came down to my level and nuzzled me. It was the whole/hallmark/Godzilla moment. From that movie. I heard someone say 'Awwwww.' I snapped my head in Grover's direction and scowled. He held up his hands in defense.

" Awwwwww, Peleus likes you. Now, that _that's_ over , can we go?! This is all making me sick." Annabeth grunted as she made her way onto a road. She waved me to follow. I growled angrily and followed Percy, Tyson, Grover and Argus pass the road. Then, I saw a centaur walk out of a big house.

" That's the Big House," Figures. Percy continued," That's where Chiron, Dionysus, and the Oracle stay. Us campers just go to our labeled cabins. I'm in the Poseidon cabin. Along with Tyson." He gestured to Tyson.

" Percy! There you are! Have you found our half-blood friend?" A man--scratch that-- a _Centaur _galloped towards me and Percy.

" Chiron, I think, that maybe, this is her." He gestured to me and walked away a few feet. Chiron's eyes widened and gasped at me. I shifted my eyes and took a good look at him. Then, everyting went black and I fainted.


	3. I'm A What!

****

Hey Guys! I know I've been ignoring all my stories, except for

_**I Am Fighting **_**and **_**September's Fall. **_**It's just, they're my best stories yet. And I could only come up with ideas for them. But here I go again. Writing Percy Jacks(what a cute name I gave him) tales. Thanks for readin'!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jacks(okay, that's just gettin' annoyin'), alrighty?**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" I can't believe we actually took this freak with us!" Annabeth exclaimed, as she kept throwing a softball around in her hands.

" Come on, Annabeth. Give the girl a break. I mean, her whole life, she thought she was just a normal girl, with normal parents, and a normal life. Now, she seein' centaurs, cyclops, and satyrs! How would you feel if you saw this crap at fifteen?!" Percy scolded, limping toward her with his crutches. Annabeth rolled her eyes and threw her softball at his abdomen. He grunted at the impact and growled lightly.

" I'm gonna go check on her." He sighed. Grover finished his napkin and rushed toward Percy.

" Here, dude. I'll help ya." He said, taking hold of Percy's elbow. Percy nodded and they both limped into the Big House, leaving Annabeth fuming, and Tyson bawling like a child.

* * *

" Chiron? Is she okay?" Percy asked, as he sat next to the immovable body, which laid on the bed. Chiron looked up from the girl's face and nodded, smiling.

" She'll be fine. She'll be resting for a few more hours and _then _we can take her into the Hermes cabin." Chiron said, patting the girl's lavender hairline, before leaving the room. Percy sighed and sank down in his chair.

" Let's hope she's another choice for the Destiny." He muttered towards Grover who was munching on another napkin he usually kept in his pockets. Grover stopped chewing and turned to look at the girl. He shrugged and kept on munching his napkin.

* * *

**AquaGlow's POV(Yeah, sorry about that, guys. Thanks to seaweedbrain16101, for correctiong that confusing error. :P)**

I moaned, feeling my body stiffen by the mere vibration. I felt a hand on my arm and my eyes snapped open, as my hand reached up to slap the stranger who dared to touch me.

" Ow! Glow! It's me! Percy!" My head snapped to stare at none other, than, Percy, nursing his red cheek. I gasped and bolted upright, looking around. The last thing I remember was that I just came to Camp Half-Blood. With Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and some other dude. Grover!

" Percy?" I asked, peering more into his face. He rolled his eyes and stood up with the help of his crutches.

" Who else do you freakin' think?!" He yelled loudly, limping towards me.

" Percy, what happened?!" I asked...or yelled. Percy sighed and sat down next to me, placing the crutches next to the chair.

" There's something I have to tell you. I don't think it'll be easy. So feel free to gasp, deny or anything else that'll come naturally." I furrowed my eyes, tilting my head and wondering what he meant. He took my hand in his and exhaled deeply.

* * *

" And that's why you're here." Percy said, before sighing and letting go of my hand. I sat there, speechless. I was a demi-god? The child of both a human and a god? It wasn't possible. I was AquaGlow Venidoo. No way I was AquaGlow...the freak with a god for a parent. My parents were Robert and Dena Venidoo. Right?

" No way! I am _not _some god's kid! I am AquaGlow Venidoo. Geek and lovable spaz from New York! Not the offspring of some mythical being!" I yelled, already standing and finally running out the cabin door. Outside, it was bright and sunny. I frantically looked around to see if I could find the road that exits this mad camp, but found nothing. I gasped and decided it was better to just run around in the woods and try to find something there.

But as I ran, I didn't see the fallen log until the last minute, and ultimately, fell and scraped my knee. I gritted my teeth and allowed my hands to support me over the grass. I grunted lightly and brought my knees close to my chest, so I could check the damage. My eyes widened as I realized, I hadn't scraped my knee. A freakin' _stick _had dug into it. When I gripped it, I felt it move around the tissue, and cried out in agony.

How can something like this happen to me? Why was I sent here? If my parent was some mythical god, why didn't he/she use their mythical energy to freakin' help me heal this wound?! I took a deep breath and pulled on the twig.

" Aghhhh!" I yelled, feeling the pointy end scrape agaisnt my muscles. I collapsed on my back, without bending my knee. It'll just feel worse.

" Now what am I going to do?" I asked myself, feeling stupid for doing that. I was able to see through the branches and leaves of the trees surrounding me, and gazed into the blue sky. Why didn't my godly parent care about me? Did they hate my guts? What'd I do wrong? I was just a baby, feeling a diaper rash coming on, hoping somebody would change it! Is that such a crime?! I couldn't have done anything?! Did they not want me? What was it?

" Hey, what're you doing down there?" I arched my neck, just enough to see the dark figure behind me.

" Hello? Are you alright?" He, I supposed, asked, as he neared me and kneeled next to me. I looked down at my knee, and he followed my gaze. I heard him hiss and look away.

" That's gotta hurt." He said. I frowned at him and decided to crack a harsh joke.

" No, actually, it's kinda soothing-- What d'ya think, ya doughnut?!" I grunted. The guy, whom I presumed was probably thirteen or fourteen frowned at me, but then let it go and reached down.

" What're you doing?" I asked harshly. One arm came around my back, while the other came around the back of my knees, causing me to cry out in pain.

" Lemme go!" I yelled, pushing him around. He frowned and kept walking, me in his arms. After a while of me just yelling at him, we both reached a lake or something. He kneeled, the sunlight gleaming off his gelled, spiky head, as he placed me where the land met the water.

" What d'you want?" I asked, my hands supporting my weight. He pointed towards the lake and sat, crossing his legs. I turned to the lake and admired it. It was crystal clear, not the way many lakes or rivers would be in times as these. I reached out and my fingertips barely grazed the liquid, causing me to smile.

" Pretty, ain't it?" I turned back around, facing the boy again. He smiled lightly, his eyes shadowed by the shade. I smiled back, my gaze lingering over his longer than I wanted it to. I turned away quickly, my jet black/lavender streaks forming a curtain between us. I reached out again and dipped my limb up to my wrist, feeling a cool breeze pass through me. Maybe some water'll calm the wound. I kicked off my Airwalks, and twisted around on my butt, dipping my feet into the chilly water.

I then dipped the rest of my leg, up to my lower thighs, my dark capris folded close to my thighs. Instantly, I felt better. As if the water were some healing potion I received from a witch. I felt the wound over my knee close up, the blood and twig disappearing from feeling.

" Whoa," I heard the boy who saved me say from behind me. I turned around and laughed at him lightly, wondering why he said that.

" What?" I asked, smiling, my laughs fading. He pointed towards my knee and I turned slowly to gaze at it, through widened eyes.

" Yeah...woah..." I said, staring at the faded wound. A little scar showed up, causing me to flinch.

" What just happened?" I asked, turning back to the boy. He gulped, his eyes not gazing at my eyes, but over them, over my forehead, over my whole freakin' head! I looked up myself and gasped. A tiny trident-like figure glowed bright green, spinning around. It starting fading, causing me to back away, my hands guiding me, until my hand hit something I thought it would never hit. I spun around and saw that the boy's face was flushed. I looked down and snatched my hand back, shooting up in front of the boy, my knee now unscathed, and running away as far as possible.

* * *

I collapsed over a large boulder, my back hitting it pretty hard, pain starting and ending quickly across my spine. What did that little hologram mean?! Why was there a trident?! A freakin' trident?! Isn't that the sign of...oh no! No way in hell am I the freakin' kid of Poseidon, alright?! That is the most impossible thing ever! I cannot be some god's kid! Especially one like Poseidon! That's just crazy! Insane! Mind-Boggling!

" What the hell is going on?!" I screamed, raising my arms out. I heard a tremble, like a storm was brewing. I sighed, a starnd of my silky hair rising and falling. I rolled my eyes and muttered a 'nice' to myself. I ran around the boulder, placing my arms over my head, hoping I could block the raindrops. Suprisingly, I _heard_ rain pouring over me, yet didn't _feel_ any. I lowered my arms, my eyes still shut, and instantly, rain started to wet my hair, arms, clothing. I gasped and covered my head with my arms again. No rain. I bit my lip and ran faster, hoping I could get through this forest and out onto an open road or...Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

" Great, the first time we bring her here, the first time she runs away!" Annabeth exclaimed, over the thunder. I scowled at her from the passenger seat of the Jeep we were in. The one Argus was driving us from. Annabet5h just rolled her eyes and looked out the window, flashing her flashlight here and there, looking through dark corners.

" She could be anywhere by now! What're we gonna do?!" Grover cried from the seat behind me. The dude really needs to have more confidence. I sighed and looked out my own window, wondering where the heck our new friend could've gone! A part of me hoped she was gone, out over the mountains and over a road. But another part of me hoped she wasn't That part hoped she was still around here in the forest, scared, lost, freaked out. That way, she can be another choice for the Destiny. Then, I don't have to be! But then, if she is, then that means she could die in battle. Just great!

* * *

**Finally, I wrote something! I didn't think I was gonna come up with an idea for this story! I have some bad news, guys. Well, most of you'll find this as good news. _Percy's Maxed Out Ride _is officially deleted. Technically, it won't lead to anything. I'm brain-dead for that one. Okay? This story, though, will continue. I actually have some ideas for it. So yeah. If you can guess who Sophi's savior is, you get a cookie! **

**--BS**


	4. Who's Kid?

**Hey Everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of...**_**Percy's Sister! **_**Woot! Here we go. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Ugh..." The soaked teen muttered. She looked around and realized she was back at the dreaded camp of Half-Blood. She sighed and shook her head, hoping she won't have to run into the freak who told you she was a demi-god. She rolled her eyes and rushed over towards the Big House, hoping some form of help lies inside.

" Dear, it's pouring out, what're you doing?!" She looked up from the mud and found a man, sitting in his wheelchair, a red umbrella over his head, gesturing for her to hurry inside. The girl smiled and made her way in, her arms falling to her sides.

_Finally, at least there's one normal person here, _She thought, as she stood next to the man, smiling. The man smiled back and wheeled into what seemed an office. Another man was sitting in the seat in front of the dark desk.

" Mr. D. She's arrived. " The man in the wheelchair announced, as he parked his wheechair behind the desk. Mr. D turned around, a stern look plastered over his visage, as he held his glass of water, and huffed, turning back around, leaving the girl confused.

" Um, is this really Camp Half-Blood?" She asked, feeling like an intruder, as she hesitantly neared the two men. The man in the wheelchair smiled and nodded at the girl as he adjusted the blanket over his lap.

" Please, take a seat." He offered, gesturing to the small chair next to him. The girl smiled lightly, and nodded, sitting in it.

" Isn't this the brat that ran off?" Mr D asked, with a rotten edge in his voice. The man in the wheelchair narrowed his eyes at Mr. D's rude behavoir.

" Mr.D, enough. She is not a brat. She was just confused." He said, turning back to the girl and smiling. He held out his hand.

" My name is Chiron. You must be AquaGlow." He said, relieved AquaGlow accepted his hand.

" Chiron? Isn't that some famous centaur?" AquaGlow asked, feeling nervous and trapped. Chiron frowned slightly and let go of her hand. He rolled out behind Mr.D, and took a deep breath. He gripped the edge of the blanket over his lap, and pulled it off slowly, revealing what seemed to be hind legs. AquaGlow gasped and shot out of her seat, staring at them. Chiron arose from his wheelchair and stood on all...fours. AquaGlow reacted by backing away, staring up at Chiron's serious visage.

" What the..." She trailed off, spreading her arms over the wall, sinking agaisnt it. Mr. D snorted and rolled his eyes before turning to face Chiron.

" Hasn't she ever seen a centaur?" He asked sternly, before rising out of his chair and walking out of the office.

" That's why your name's Chiron. That's why you were in a wheelchair." AquaGlow said meakly, still in her crouched form in the corner.

" Sweetie, no need to be afraid. I mean you no harm." Chrion said, reaching out for her to take his hand. AquaGlow shifted her eyes from his hand to his face, then looked down at her hand, and sighed, closing her eyes. She gripped his hand and allowed him to sling her over his back.

" Come now. The rain has faltered. This is the best time to go out and search for Percy and the rest." Chiron said, galloping out of the Big House and into the woods.

" What did you do while you were in here?" He asked, galloping rapidly through the bushes and trees. AquaGlow sighed and decided it'd be best to tell him. Though she tried to put it subtle.

" What does a green glowing trident over my head mean?" And instantly, Chiron stopped dead in his tracks, swerving around a tree, catching the attention of many nymphs. His eyes widened and he turned his head to stare at the girl.

" What?" She asked, shrugging one of her shoulders. Chiron frowned and gulped lightly.

" You, are the daughter of Poseidon." He said, bowing his head. AquaGlow gasped and looked around, realizing that Percy and the rest were also bowing, much to Annabeth's protest. Even the nymphs were bowing. A few throwing flowers all around Chiron, meaning them for AquaGlow.

" Really?" She asked, still gaping at the fact that her true father was a freakin' god! Chiron's head rose and he nodded.

" Come, we must all get back to the cabins." He announced, as the rest also rose from there crouched figures. Percy and the gang nodded, and started piling into the van, Annabeth helping Percy.

" Can't believe she's your sister." She muttered, holding Percy's elbow, while he scooted into the passenger seat. He smirked.

" Yeah. Who would-a thought, huh?" He said, satisfied with the blush Annabeth was expressing. Annabeth looked down and laced both her hands together, as Percy just smiled at her, closing the car door. Annabeth sighed, and turned her head to the car door next to Percy's. She opened it and hopped in, her eyes still concentrated on her sneakers.

* * *

" What?!" Percy and AquaGlow shouted, in perfect harmony. They both snapped their heads to glare at eachother, while Chiron just shook his head, chuckling.

" You two will have to share a cabin. Along with Tyson. Don't worry, it'll be fun. Besides, you two _are _related. No fussing! Go." He ordered, before going back to his folder full of papers and files. Percy gritted his teeth and limped out of the big house, along with a grumbling AquaGlow behind him. He sighed and decided it was better if he could just clear te air and not have to argue all the time in the cabin. He turned around, pulling him arm out to stop AquaGlow from knocking into him.

" What?" She asked through clenched teeth, turning her head lightly, her hair covering her face, giving her a frightening visage. Percy sighed.

" Look, I know we got off to a bad start. I didn't mean to be so abrupt. It's just, you know it's true. Now, anyway. And if we're gonna be living in the same cabin, then we're gonna have to getting along. So, why don't we just start over?" He asked, holding out his hand, trying not to fall flat on his face. Through her hair, AquaGlow stared down at his hand, wondring if she should take it. She rolled her eyes and reached out herself, gripping his hand hard, before shaking it subtley. Percy smiled and turned back around, starting to limp towards his cabin, with a now calm and collected AquaGlow behind him.

" Percy! You're back!" Tyson shouted merrily, literally shaking the whole cabin with his hopping and clapping. He reached out with both arms and hugged Percy tightly, lifting him off the ground and spinning around.

" Tyson?" Tyson stopped spinning and whirled around, Percy still crushed in his arms, and gasped, before dropping Percy and running over to AquaGlow, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, spinning her around also. AquaGlow ccoughed at the cutoff from air, but laughed lightly.

" Nice to see you too, Tyson. Now can you keep me from dying now?" She asked meakly. Tyson blushed and put her down, as AquaGlow patted his head and walked over to Percy, helping him up.

" Ya okay?" She asked, gripping his elbow. Percy nodded and sat at the edge of the bottom bunk, and brought the cuff of his jeans of his left leg just above the knee, and sighed.

" At least this dumb wound isn't bleeding. It's so annoying." He said, glancing up at AquaGlow. She pressed her lips into a hard line and thought. _Maybe the water can help him too, _she thought, then turned around, hair in front of her eyes and walked over to the sink. She cleared half her face by taking a strand and placing it behind her ear, then quickly looked around for a cup, but found nothing. She frowned, and thought she might as well use her hands. She turned the knob, and cold water started flowing out of the pipe. She cupped her hands and gathered as much water as she could. She turned back around and made her way towards Percy.

He gaped at her. AquaGlow quirked her eyes and tilted her head.

" What?" She asked, not looking down. Percy pointed towards her hands, and she finally looked down, only to seperate her hands, causing the floating blob of liquid to splat over the wooden floor. Tyson gasped himself and crouched over the puddle, examining it.

" I didn't..." AquaGlow started, embarrased and guilty about staining the floor with water. Percy was too busy gaping at the fact that she could do that.

" I clean up puddle." Tyson announced, before getting up and walking out of the cabin, to get a cloth from the storage closet.

" How in the world you can do that and I can't?!" Percy yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration and then crossing them back to his chest, pouting. AquaGlow sighed, and turned around, looking down, hair in front of her face.

" I don't know. Why don't you ask daddy? He's a freakin' god, after all." She muttered, sitting down over a bucket. Percy turned to her, and frowned.

" Sorry..." Percy faltered, then rolled down the cuff of his jeans down to his ankle again. AquaGlow looked up.

" Where are you going?" She asked, getting up from the bucket and holding his elbow, in case he fell.

" Annabeth," Peercy said, jerking out of her grip and limping out into the open, the door slamming behind him. AquaGlow sighed and decided it's better if she explored the camp as well.

" No thin' better to do," she muttered to herself. She took the lavender clip she always kept in her pocket out, and cleared half her face. She sighed and walked out of the cabin, already starting to see things she could do.

She saw two teenage boys, who looked as though they were twins. They both had the traditional Camp Half-Blood T-Shirts on. AquaGlow smiled and storlled toward them.

" Hi," she said, standing behind them, he hands laced behind her back. They both turned around, in unison, and smiled.

" Hey," they both said, in unison also. AquaGlow giggled and walked around them, to face them correctly.

" My name's AquaGlow. What're yours?" She asked, smiling lightly. Before the one on her left could say anything, the one on her right stood right next to her.

" My name's Travis." He said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. AquaGlow giggled again and smiled at him. The other one gritted his teeth in annoyance and launched himself at his brother.

" No fair! I saw her first!" He shouted, gripping his brother's neck.

" Well, I was born first!" Travis shouted, gripping his brother's neck as well, rolling over so he was over him.

" By, like, seven minutes!" His brother shot back, rolling them over, so now he was back in control.

" Guys! Guys! Stop!" AquaGlow cut in, a few feet away from the Stoll Brothers. A crowd had already started gathering around the scene, including Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and even Clarisse, who kept cheering ' Nerd Fight!' again and again.

AquaGlow rolled her eyes and realized the two weren't going to stop, so she she looked around her, to see if she could find someone with a water bottle or something. She smiled evilly when someone from the Demeter cabin handed her a full bottle of water. She twisted the cap and poured the cold liquid all over the two bickering brothers.

" Aaah!" They both shouted, releasing eachother's grip and collapsing on their backs, arms over their faces. They scrambled up and scurried off, towards the direction of the Hermes cabin. AquaGlow sighed and gave the bottle back to the girl who had handed her the bottle in the first place.

" Gee, thanks." She said, looking at the bottle and rolling her eyes. The boy next to her laughed and followed her as she left.

" Wow, what a scene." Annabeth said, walking up to AquaGlow with Percy and Grover behind her. AquaGlow turned, head hung, and shoulders slumped.

" I can't make one friend without causing a huge, freakin' scene!" She yelled, collapsing roughly on her bottom, over the hard dirt. Annabeth exchanged glances with Grover, who then turned to Percy and exchanged glances. Percy shook his head, mouthing 'no!" as Annabeth also looked at him.

" She's _your _sister!" Annabeth whispered roughly, as she tried to push Percy toward AquaGlow. Percy shook his head, until he looked down and realized she was already gone.

* * *

**AquaGlow's POV**

Wow. That's what came to my mind once that huge scene happened back at the cabins. Why?! Why me?! Why'd I have to be some kid of a god?! It's unfair! Look at all these problems! I can't even make a simple friend without a whole fight bursting out!

" Ugh..." I muttered, as I slumped onto a fallen log, hoping some rest'll calm me down. I turned slightly on my back, and closed my eyes, hoping no one would interrupt me.

" Erh!" My eyes snapped open, and I bolted straight up from my position, only to find a dark figure, lying face down on the grass. I kneeled down and poked it's shoulder.

" I felt that." A husky voice erupted from underneath it. I snatched my hand back and sat back on the log.

" Gonna get up anytime soon?" I asked, using my snidey, annoying voice. It turned it's head and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes, and quirked them, then turned back to get a better look at it's face.

" Hey, aren't you the kid who helped me earlier?" I asked, kneeling next to it. He, I supposed, looked away and spit something out onto the grass. Oh yeah, more grass. He wiped his lips with the sleeve of his black jacket.

" Aren't you the kid who was claimed by Poseidon?" He asked, still in that strange, rough voice.

" Well, you answer first." I said, pointing at him, giving him a tiny smile.

" No, you." He said, pointing at me, while giving me a sly smile. I rolled my eyes, laughing and punched his arm. He laughed, lightly rubbing the bruised area through his jacket, and sitting next to me on the log.

" Yeah." I said, looking down.

" Good, Then I _am _that mystery boy." He said, waving his hands lightly.

" What's you name?" He asked, turning to look at me. I turned to him and thought. Should I really tell him? Eh, what the hey!

" AquaGlow, do... not... laugh..." I threatened, pointing my finger at him. He pressed his lips in a hard line, definitely trying not to laugh. Then, he burst out laughing, throwing his head forward.

" I told you not to laugh!" I said, punching his arm. He shook his head slowly, his laughs dying down.

" I'm sorry. It's just... it's just too funny!" He said, laughing out again. I pouted and turned around on the log, arms crossed.

" Oh, come on. I said I was sorry." He said playfully. Then, I felt fingers dance around over my lower back, and a few on my stomach.

I squealed and doubled over in laughter. I was _highly _ticklish.

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

**Not my best, I know. Hey, cut me some slack! I had to get my ring size for the ring ceremony at my school, I have alotta homework, Loser Rutgers lost so now we had a stupid test, I have a frech test next week, science too, and I have to try to come up with ideas for a story?! Sorry for the burst. I was just so exhausted from today. I had to go to my sick uncle who still doesn't what he has at the hospital and spent almost three hours in a car trying to ignore the stupid car horns while reading _Peeled _by Joan Bauer. It's pretty good. On page 55, chapter 6. There's a new kid in town, and I just know Hildy has a super crush on him! **


	5. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
